


Danganronpa: Darkness Among Us

by FoxmanTVhead



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fanganronpa, Original Cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxmanTVhead/pseuds/FoxmanTVhead
Summary: 28 Ultimates, trapped within Hopes Peak City with one goal. Kill one of your fellow classmates, and get away with it.





	1. Prologue: Into the School.

Hopes Peak Academy. The most prestigious school anyone can name. A place many have called the “Passage to Fame and Fortune.” The school full of Ultimates. Hopes Peak only takes the best in any field, and it doesn’t matter what type. There have been Gang Leaders, fashionistas, gamers, and even the leader of a Yakuza, as long as you are the best in your field, you have a passage into Hopes Peak. One person, a redheaded teen, looks at the building with pride. Holding out her ID card, she scans the plastic badge, waiting for the gate to open. ‘Finally, Hopes Peak,’ she thinks inside her head, heart beating a mile a minute, ‘I made it. I’m going to be a student at Hopes Peak of all places.’ When the scanner approves of the card, the gate in front of her opens up, a smile crossing her face as she grabs her suitcase full of clothes and her personal belongings. ‘This is where my future is, where I can home my skills to become a proper tutor towards those that need it.’ She takes a few steps towards the welcoming doors leading into the academy, gate shutting behind her.

Before her vision turns dark, and she collapses.

When she awakens from her sudden slumber, she feels herself lying on something firm, but comfortable. When she leans up she notices that she is in a large hospital room, with many beds surrounding the room. ‘Is this the nurse’s office?’ The teenage girl wonders, ‘If so, where's the nurse?’ She scans the room for anyone, and spots a teenage boy lying on one of the beds. She approaches him, noting the lack of another person in the room, and shakes his arm. “Excuse me,” she says, talking in a quiet voice, “Can you wake up?” The boy opens his eyes, his light blues meeting her dark greens. “Who are you?” he states, leaning out of the bed. “My name’s Gakushu Wakai, what's yours?” “Dexter Hall” the teen states, pulling out a rectangular device out of his pocket. She mimics his movement to find the same device on her. Powering it on, it states “Greetings, and welcome to Hopes Peak. Congratulations on making it in, we are glad to have an Ultimate Student Teacher with us. Please meet at the town Hall for more information, as well as a Meet-and-Greet with your fellow classmates.” ‘’That's right, I was walking into Hopes Peak before I passed out. But isn’t it just a school? Why would a school have a town hall?’ “Hey?” Wakai says to Dexter, pointing to the device in her hand, “What’s your talent?” Dexter looks at the device before placing it into his pocket, “I’m the Ultimate Blood Spatter Analysis. Yours?” Wakai responds, “I am the Ultimate Student Teacher. Do you know where the town hall is? The device says to meet there.” 

Before he could answer, another teen runs in, panting and trying to catch her breath. “You guys… are finally... awake,” she says, sitting onto one of the beds in an effort to breathe properly. “You need to come with me.” She states once she caught her breath, walking towards the door exiting the room. The two others glare at one another before following her down the stairs and out the building. “I looked everywhere in that building, but there was no one else in there. No nurses, doctors, or anyone apart from you two.” Wakai looks at the exterior. Noting the bright red plus on top. “Where exactly are we?” Dexter says to the chatty girl, “And who are you?” The girl smiles before saying “My name is Kodo Resu, and I am the Ultimate Street Racer. As for where we are, I am not quite sure. I do know we need to head to the town hall.” While the group walked down the stairs, noting a lack of an elevator, Resu says, “On the roof I spotted someone walking towards a white building, so maybe that's where we need to be?” Wakai nods her head before spotting a building in the distance that fits the description. “That building?” Resu looks to where she's pointing before smiling, “Yeah, that's the one.”


	2. Prologue: Classmate Meet and Greet

When the trio of teens walk into the building, they notice how many people are in the room. Teens of all types sitting and chatting, some in confusion, others trying to lighten the mood. When the door opened, the teens stopped their chatting to see the three walk in. One teen, a girl in a business outfit, walks up to them and shakes each of their hands. “Welcome to the meeting, I’m Horitsu Chumon, Ultimate Lawyer.” After exchanging names and talents, Wakai glares around the room. “So this is everyone?” Horitsu comments, “With you three there’s twenty eight of us. If there are any more people here this e-handbook must be lying. Now, onto pressing matters.” The lawyer walks up to the main podium, clearing her throat to get everyone's attention. “Attention fellow classmates,” she begins once everyone gets quiet, “it appears that we are somewhere with no answers as to how we got here. It's only fair that we get to know one another in these times of confusion.” One guy responds, “Who died and made you the leader?” The lawyer rolls her eyes, “Whoever spoke, stand up and tell us your name and talent.” The boy stands up, removing the branded hood off his head. “If you don’t already know me, I'm Shippai Yumeijin, Ultimate Internet Sensation. I’m kind of a big deal on Youtube.” “Wow. I can't believe we have a douchetuber among us.” A boy drinking a flask responds, sarcasm in his voice. “you wanna go, asshole?” Shippai responds, already taking off his hoodie. “Now would not be a good time to argue, given the situation.” The alcoholic responds, placing the drink in his shirt pocket. The lawyer points towards the drinker, “And your name is…” “Akuma Miseru, Ultimate Director. Unlike the douchetuber, I don’t wear my pride on my sleeve.” A smaller boy beside Akuma raises his hand, “And I am Tenshi Miseru, Ultimate Actor. It’s nice to meet you all!”

Once Tenshi introduced himself, the tension fades. “When I point to you, you will stand up and introduce yourself,” Horitsu states, pointing to a boy with two dogs beside her. “I’m Inu Torena, Ultimate Dog Trainer. These are my two dogs, Jake and Seymour. Don’t worry, they don’t bite.” A girl in a cowboy hat stands up, “Sekaku Deddai, Ultimate Gunslinger.” The lawyer looks at her suspiciously, “Do you have any weapons on you, Sekaku?” The teen in question answers by pulling out her revolver, spinning it around her finger. “Okay then, next.” A girl by the snack bar raises her hand, “I’ll go ahead, the names Shokumotsu Taberu, Ultimate Eating Contestant.” She then takes a bite of a cookie before walking to a chair. A girl in an oversized coat stands up lazily. “Ultimate Artist, Atisuto Kesaku,” she says quietly before putting the hood of her jacket up and drawing on her computer. The girl behind her stands up, flipping her hair before stating. “I’m Heikin Junbi, Ultimate Friend. Hope we can get along!” She sits down before someone speaks up, “Her tablet actually said Ultimate Mean Girl,” a boy in a cartoony t-shirt states. “How did you know?” Junbi yells out, shocked that her lie was seen through. “It’s obvious when you yell it out when you think you're alone. My name is Onsei Maneru, Ultimate Voice Actor.” Onsei sits down by the Mean Girl, before getting slapped by her. While the one-sided fight plays out, a shy girl with robotic eyes raises her hand. “If I may say, my names Apuri Koibito, Ultimate Developer.” She sits down, nervously glaring at everyone looking at her.

One boy wearing a torn kai gets up and walks over to Apuri, sitting beside her to calm her. “Excuse me,” Horitsu says, annoyed by the boys sudden movement, “What's your name?” The boy in question pulls out his e-handbook and tosses it over to the lawyer, who catches it and activates it. “You’re Kongo Sentoki, Ultimate MMA Fighter? Why could you not tell me that?” The boy puts his hands in front of his mouth, forming an X over it. “Mute?” the lawyer replies, sympathy coming from her voice at the fact. He nods his head, before signing to Apuri. A girl with markings on her right arm stands up. “Gishiki Tomi, Ultimate Stock Exchanger.” She sits down, a look of annoyance on her face. The person beside her, a boy smoking, takes a drag from their cigarette before standing up. “My names Furaito Maiagaru, Ultimate Air Pilot. I hope we can get along.” Once he sits down, a girl with gray hairs stands up. “Fukuge Masayoshi, and I am the Ultimate Journalists. Don’t ask about the gray hairs, its unhealthy stress.” “It’s okay,” a girl with a microphone says, “nothing to stress over.” She then starts laughing, while some people groan. “What? I’m the Ultimate Comedian, I can’t crack a joke? Anyway, the names Kigeki Kurai.” The girl behind her stands up, moving her beak-like mask off her face, “I’m Rika Kagaku, Ultimate Chemists. Experiments make me truly happy, and I hope to make your acquaintance.” A boy in scrubs stands up, pulling his surgical mask down to properly speak. “I am the Ultimate Surgeon, Kenko Naosu. Come to me if you have any injuries or illnesses.” The boy sat down when a bubbly girl with rainbow hair stood up. “I am Hope Hankami, Ultimate Deus Ex Machina. No matter what happens, everything will be fine. Trust me.” A bulky dude stands up, “Despite my appearance, I am the Ultimate Ballet Dancer, Sodaina Yugana.” 

Once the Ballet Dancer sat down, a boy with purple eyeshadow stands up, excitement radiating off him. “I am Subarashi Kossoro, Ultimate Model. If you need any advice on fashion, please come to me.” A boy with safety goggles stands up. “It is I, Ko Denatsu, Ultimate Electrician. Feast your eyes on the power I possess, for you will fall subject to it one day.” He then started laughing maniacally, weirding out the people around him. a girl writes down the boy’s actions, placing the notebook back into her bag. “Don’t worry folks, I will help him as the Ultimate Psychologist. The names Chiryo Chigau by the way.” While she continues to write down the boy's symptoms and potential issues, another boy in an orange jumpsuit stands up. “Names Nogareru Jiyu, Ultimate Escapist. I can break out of any place, whether it be an escape room or a prison.” The lawyer scans the room one more time, before saying “Is that everyone here?” One girl raises their bandaged hand, sighing before standing. “I am Jiko Warenta, Ultimate Unlucky Student. Please stay away from me, for bad luck follows me.” Wakai walks and hugs the poor girl, feeling sorry for the sad girl. Horitsu sighs in relief, “Alright, now that everyone has introduced themselves, does anyone know where we are or how we got here.”

One voice rings out, owned to none of the students. “I can answer those questions Missy.”


End file.
